The openings for landing doors in the wall of an elevator shaft are usually made somewhat larger than the minimum size required for the installation of a door in the opening. This is because, in practical building work, inaccuracies inevitably occur, with the result that the actual positions of the doors differ somewhat from the designed ideal positions. In other words, the positions of the door openings on different floors differ horizontally from each other in relation to the vertical line of the elevator car. For the delivery and/or installation of the door jambs, this often involves drawbacks or difficulties such as the following, depending on the type of jambs used:
The jambs have to be measured only after the installation of the landing doors and manufactured separately for each case. PA1 The builder cannot finish the building until after the jambs have been installed. PA1 Even jambs allowing adjustment require sawing and cutting of parts at the site of installation. PA1 Sending people to take door measurements on site is expensive. PA1 The material used in the doors looks different from jambs made locally, because the materials used often come from different suppliers or at least from different consignments. PA1 The structure of the invention allows the elevator doors and jambs to be ordered at the same time. As the jambs can be ordered without the elevator supplier visiting the site to take measurements, the costs associated with the delivery are lower. PA1 The structure of the invention allows simultaneous manufacturing of elevator doors and jambs. PA1 The doors and jambs can be installed at the final building stage because the builder can finish the walls before the elevator is installed. PA1 The solution of the invention is applicable for both board, concrete and brick walls. PA1 Differences in door and jamb materials can be avoided thanks to simultaneous manufacturing. PA1 Installation is simple and requires no special tools. PA1 The parts of the jamb structure have correct dimensions already at delivery from the factory. PA1 The elevator installation can be scheduled for a suitable time outside the critical course of the builder's time table because the finishing of the building is no longer dependent on the elevator installation. The time of installation of the elevator is substantially irrelevant as to when the wall surfaces can be finished. PA1 If desired, the fireproofing flashings or other insulation of equivalent nature between the door frame and the shaft wall as required by the fire safety regulations of some countries can be mounted independently of the installation of the entrance frame.